Metamorfosis Emocional
by Mary VanWyngarden
Summary: ¿Cuánto sos capaz de abandonar con tal de dejar de sufrir? ¿Cuánto arriesgas pensando que no es uno más? ¿Cuántas ilusiones le pones a una persona? ¿Cuán destructivo es cambiar por alguien? / AVISO: Es un AU (Universo Alterno) y un Ron/Hermione.


Quizás porque no todo lo que queremos es posible. Tal vez porque sabemos que todo lo que está, dura un tiempo, y después se acaba. ¿Cuánto le cuesta a una persona fingir sentimientos por un rato? ¿Cuánto le cuesta a alguien parecer una cosa que no es? ¿Cuánto esfuerzo puso en hacerme pensar una cosa por otra? Quizás formaba parte, ese precio, ese esfuerzo, de toda la perversión que le seguía. Puede ser que todo era lo mismo, más de lo mismo.

Capaz que también vale insultar hasta el más mínimo segundo de estar en esa clase, en ese momento, en esa situación. Vale insultarme. Como todas las veces. Como siempre cuando todo termina.

¿Y qué hago yo sentada en el patio de la escuela? ¿Qué hago escuchando todas las cosas que mis amigas dicen? ¿Qué hago fingiendo que lo escucho? ¿Qué hago pensando en él cuando no tendría que hacerlo?

Porque todos los días se volvieron rutina. Porque todas las mañanas son iguales. Porque para qué malgastar mi vida pensando en alguien. Sí, justo, eso me lo decía tiempo atrás, cuando supuestamente no creía en el amor, en las relaciones, en nada.

El día que te destruyen te das cuenta de lo tanto que valías armada, de lo tanto que vas a extrañar de tu otro yo. No hay nada peor que extrañarte.

Sí, hay algo peor.

_**Extrañarlo.**_

Después de **todo** lo que te hizo.

Herm – algo me sacó del mar de pensamientos. – Herm…

Debía tener cara de boluda.

Y todas se empezaban a reír. En algún momento anterior yo hubiese reído con ellas.

¡Tenías que ver la cara que tenías Herm! – decían entre risas.

¿Qué? ¿Eh? Ah… Perdón – Me disculpé, porque como de costumbre, siempre creo que tengo la culpa de algo, o que algo hice mal.

Nah, ¡Perdón de nada! – siempre sonriente, envidiaba ese humor. Aunque sabía que era solo una máscara. ¡Pero al menos puede ponerse una máscara! No como yo. Que mi cara de nada es siempre normal en mí. – Te estaba diciendo si habías visto ¡el video de los Guns and Roses que te pasé!

Interesante. De nuevo, no.

Emmm… no, me olvidé - ¿Para qué poner excusas si ya me conocían?

Daaaaah, siempre te olvidas – dijo Luna con cara de decepción. Odiaba decepcionarla, pero era alguien más a quien decepcionaba. Inclusive me decepcionaba a mí misma.

Bueno, no importa. En el video estaba Axl gritando… ¡De cuando era joven! – Sonreí, creo que más por Axl que por otra cosa. Esas pequeñas simplezas me hacían feliz. Mis 'ídolos', como dicen. Yo no sé si son ídolos, ni platónicos, creo que son algo así como esperanzas, salvaciones. Algo que te hace sonreír. Al menos, que te hacen un poco feliz.

Posta, ¡Era genial el video! – añadió Luna, no sé desde cuándo le gustaban los Guns. Supuse que se los había pegado Pansy.

Hola, chicas – Vino Lavender a sentarse. No tenía ganas de que estuviese, siempre estaba como metida. Pero como era clásico, hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Total, si siempre lo hago nunca se darían cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones de no sonreírle.

Atrás venía Astoria. Ella sí me hacía sonreír. No sé por qué, era algo que me interesaba de ella. Era nueva, sí, pero también era como que me daba pena. Lavender había tomado a Astoria para reemplazar el lugar que había dejado Katie. Fue una decisión sana, a mí parecer, el dejar a Lavender sola. Lo que no sabía era lo absorbente que era tan rápidamente, y tal vez eso era lo que me daba lástima de Astoria. Con el tiempo conocí a esa persona detrás de la máscara. Pero eso es un período más adelante.

Me siento acá – se movió en el piso, y como sabía que un monólogo histérico comenzaría, no veía la hora de que el recreo se acabara. – Porque no pienso ver cómo Dean habla con Padma.

Dean y Padma. Lo obvio. Jamás iba Lavender a aceptar lo que pasaba entre ellos, ni el engaño que le ocasionaba. A veces me preguntaba cómo hacía Lavender para seguir con él. _Porque no es una cosa hermosa, digamos. _Sí, en eso Pansy tenía razón. Lavender tampoco lo es. Ya para ese tiempo desconfiaba de ella, pero igual seguía esperando que mis sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Ingenua.

Sí, porque soy ingenua, aunque todos los que me miren crean que no. Al menos eso es lo que siento, como que me miran y me ven fuerte, me pone contenta porque es lo que quiero lograr. Esa imagen. Pero por dentro no soy nada. Y lo poco que era Cormac se había empeñado en destruirlo.

Tampoco era que lo culpaba. Cualquiera que estaba un rato conmigo se veía tentado a aprovechar mi vulnerabilidad. Ya lo había aprendido de cuando era chica, también se podía deber a que mi padre siempre usaba la culpa como sostén. Hacerme sentir culpable.

Y ahí es cuando empiezo a perdonar al que no debo perdonar.

Es que lo tienes que dejar, Lav – decía Astoria. La voz calma de ella me sacó de mi mar de pensamientos continuos y constantes.

No sé… - de nuevo la dubitación. _Y si no lo quieres dejar, ¿Para qué te quejas todos los días?_

Timbre.

Por suerte… ¿O no?

¡Hey, Heeey! – alguien me llamaba – ¡Acá!

Se rió. La risa franca.

Ya ni me registras – Era mentira. ¡Era obvio que era mentira! – Te la pasas lo recreos con Lavender.

_Pero si la odio._

Hubiese querido decírselo, pero como siempre, no me salen las palabras.

Uhm… - atino siempre a largar monosílabos. Un desastre andante.

Bueno, uhm, te paso a buscar en el segundo recreo, ¿Sí? – no hago más que asentir ante eso. Siempre me viene bien hablar con Katie.

Siento unos brazos por atrás rodeándome la cintura. Por la cara de incomodidad de Katie pude adivinar quién era.

¡Dean, basta! – exclamé atropelladamente. Odiaba que me abracen. Más él. Nunca hubo esa confianza que podía aceptar de otros.

Hey, qué mala persona – dijo con un puchero.

¿Qué quieres? – solté de mala gana.

Qué mala onda _- ¿Y qué pretendes?_ Hubiese dicho. Pero como siempre me trago las respuestas.

Silencio.

Decime quién te gusta. – largó. _Baldazo de agua fría, Hermione._

Nadie _– la mentira más normal del planeta Tierra, idiota_. ¿Cómo iba a creerte?

Dale, ¿Lo conozco? – se acercaba más. Prefería, y sigo prefiriendo, debo confesar; contestarle antes de que se acercase a mí. Me causaba algo más que incomodidad, repugnancia.

Sí - ¿Qué otra me quedaba más que contestarle para que se alejase? _¿Vomitarle encima por la cercanía? _

Uhm… ¡Ya sé! – _NO, decime que no sabes.- _¡Harry!

Qué asco de pensarlo nomás.

¡No, estúpido! – de verdad se notaba el asco.

Agradecía que en esa situación incómoda, en el medio del pasillo, no estuviesen ni Pansy ni Luna. Pero… _¿Cuándo iba a venir la profesora de biología, mierda? ¡Que alguien me sacara de ahí!_

Bueno, entonces Draco – añadió. Peor. Menos. No solo el asco por encima de todo, a esa horrible persona no le debía ni siquiera un poco de respeto.

Creo que notó mi cara. Por lo que se arriesgó, con cara de "_lo digo pero es un imposible"._

¿Ron? – _un monosílabo arriesgado, Dean_.

_**Sí. **_

Maldita Lavender, maldito cumpleaños de Lavender donde lo conocí.

Maldita yo, idiota. ¿Recién supiste lo "lindo" que es el amor con Cormac y ya te gusta Ron?

Uhm, sí, Dean – dije, e inmediatamente lo tenía al estúpido rodeándome con un abrazo, como si nos fuésemos a casar o si yo estuviese embarazada; era como que él sentía orgullo. ¿Porque éramos sus amigos? ¡Pero si yo no era la amiga!

¡No me lo puedo creer! Enserio, ¿RON? Wow, nunca creí. – decía ¿emocionado?

¿Pero ven que Dean es idiota? ¡Si de todo el grupo de 'amigos' que eran, el mejor, la mejor persona, el más tímido, pero el más amable era Ron!

Pero claro, no era como **ellos.**

Entonces hagamos todo para que se sienta peor, ¿No, Dean?

Y ahí llegó Luna.

¿Qué Ron qué? – preguntó con ganas de saber algo. Tal vez porque Ron es el hermano de Ginny, y Ginny a su vez la mejor amiga de Luna, eso hace las cosas más fáciles, ¿O más complicadas? En fin, con tener un comentario del hermano de su mejor amiga, ¡Entonces vamos a preguntar!

Supongo que también vió mi cara.

No había mucho que decir, realmente.

¿Te gusta? – la boca en forma O. _¿Tan difícil era creer que me gustaba Ron, carajo?_

Pegó un alarido agudo que te podía perforar el tímpano para llamar a Pansy. Y ahí se dio vuelta Susan. ¡Porque la que faltaba era Susan!

Que a Herm le gusta Ron. – listo, ahora eran dos bocas en O más.

¿Y se lo contaste a Dean antes que a nosotras? – eso fue lo que Susan atinó a decir. Y tenía razón.

Pero como siempre yo, tan idiota, respondo sinceramente.

Katie ya lo sabía. – Eso era una ofensa, para las tres. Tanto Luna, como Pans, como Susan estaban ofendidas.

Pero todo eso se fue cuando cayeron en la cuenta, ¡Que me gustaba Ron!

Increíble – Susan acotó.

Creo que vos también le gustás – dijo Dean.

Llegó la profesora, y para la clase de biología mi cabeza era un desastre.

¿Y ahora?

_No vayas a caer de nuevo, Hermione._


End file.
